


collection of short works

by Alice13



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: from prompts





	

2014/06/25 | You’re a god | DickTim | 16+

  
Tim’s moves stopped and he was just staring at Dick. the man was sitting by the table, one leg pulled up, he was wearing just a boxer-briefs and he was eating. Tim was used to see Dick a lot wearing almost nothing, it didn’t bother him - but truth be told it could drag his attention any time - but not this time. This time he stared at him for how he was eating. Like he had to starve for days, he just dropped the bites after bites, he barely chew and swallow.  
“Dick,” Tim moaned. “I won’t take it from you,” he said. Dick looked up at him.  
“I know, but it’s delicious, Timmy!” he answered. “You’re a god.”  
Tim blinked. “It’s just ham and eggs, Dick.”  
Dick hummed. “Still,” he stated shortly then he continued eating. “Can I keep you?” He asked between two bites. Tim blushed madly and he nodded. He was bright red still when he sat to the table and started to eat his breakfast.

  
\--

  
2014/06/25 | Would you sleep with a stranger? | DickTim | 16+

  
Dick was sitting on the couch and Tim was laying next to him, head rested on Dick’s lap. They were watching some movie in the telly and Dick was playing with Tim’s hair amused during. He was sure the teen fell sleep somewhere in the middle of the movie so he was quite surprised when Tim spoke.  
“Would you sleep with a stranger?” he asked. His voice wasn’t sleepy at all. Dick hummed, he didn’t stop stroking Tim’s hair.  
“I don’t know,” he answered, voice soft. Then he chuckled. “You would like to roleplay a little? Like you go in a bar, act like we don’t know each other and let me hit on you then take you to bed?”  
Tim chuckled as well softly.  
“Kinky,” he noted, then he shifted to get a position where from he can look at Dick. “You’d like that?” he asked and tried his best to sound casual. Dick tilted his head. He grinned to hide his slight blush.  
“Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

  
\--

  
2014/06/25-26 | I’m not wearing any underwear | DickTim | 18+

  
Tim could tell just by looking at him that Dick was bored. He sat opposite, head rested in a hand, elbowed on the table and he tried his best to pay attention to the presentation what was held by a co-worker.  
Tim smiled at Dick, then he fished out his phone and sent a text to Dick hidden by the table. He pinned his eyes on the man’s face and he waited eagerly his reaction.  
[text] I’m not wearing any underwear  
He could see Dick blushed softly, frowned and he looked at Tim, browws raised questioningly. Then he saw the man was typing on his phone and he finally felt the buzz he got the answer.  
[text] Can I check it?  
Tim looked up, directly into Dick’s eyes and he smirked.  
[text] Sure  
[text] When  
Dick’s reply was fast. Tim hide a grin.  
[text] Whenever you want  
Tim barely hit the send button, he saw Dick’s reply.  
[text] Now  
He looked up and he saw Dick stood up, made an excuse and left the room. Tim did the same and he caught the man on the corridor. Dick grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his office. He locked the door and pressed Tim to it, while he already kissed him roughly. Tim wanted to chuckle, but Dick’s lust distracted him as well. He moaned softly and kissed Dick back eagerly. The man’s hand danced down on the teen’s body and as he reached the hem of Tim’s pants, he undid it quickly. He sank his hand into them. He hummed.  
“You lied,” he whispered, and Tim chuckled.  
“Give me a sec and I will make it true…”

  
\--

  
2014/06/26 | You’re my fetish | DickTim | 16+

  
“Hey, Timbo,” Dick’s voice was cheerful. Tim didn’t look up, he continued study the report he was reading.  
“Hm?”  
“Have you ever thought about fetishes?”  
Tim looked up. At Dick. “Like latex outfits and garters and collar with a leash?”  
Dick grinned. “I take this as a yes,” he noted and giggled. He leaned closer to Tim. “Say, which one you want to try out?”  
Tim looked at Dick seriously.  
“You’re my fetish.”  
Dick chuckled. “That’s flattering.” He reached out and he stroked Tim’s face. “But seriously. If there’s anything you’d like to try, just ask me.”  
Tim blushed and he nodded.

  
\--

  
2014/06/27 | I’m completely naked under all these cloths | DickTim | 18+

  
Tim was obviously nervous. At that moment when he opened the skype and dialled Dick - and thought that was the stupidest idea ever. Sexvideo-chat. They’re too old for that in Tim’s opinion. Although he could feel his heart beat a mad pace when he saw Dick answered and soon he could see the man. As he was seen on the screen, at around the middle of his torso, he was naked.  
As Dick saw Tim, he pouted.  
“I thought we agreed on we will be both naked. You know, it helps a little.”  
Tim pointed on himself. “Don’t worry, Dick, I’m completely naked under these cloths.”  
“That’s not funny,” Dick made a face. “I thought… never mind.” Tim heard Dick sighed heavily, then the screen changed as the man moved the webcam. Tim swallowed hard. Now all he could see was Dick’s abdomen, a small part of his thighs and his cock, which was already semi-hard.  
“Dick,” he moaned. Dick chuckled.  
“I’m here to have some fun and…” he slid a hand down on his body and touched his shaft. “Touch myself while you’re watching me… and you supposed to do the same… but don’t worry, I won’t force you.” Dick wrapped his fingers around his cock and he started to stroke himself slowly. “Do you like the show, Timbo?”  
Tim gulped.  
“Very much,” he moaned. He licked his lips. “Now tease the tip… please.”  
Dick chuckled again, but he obeyed. He flatted his palm on the tip, rubbed some pre-cum into the skin, then he stroked himself again. “Tim,” he whispered. And that was the point there Tim couldn’t hold it anymore. He growled, grabbed his pants to pull them down, kick them off to jerk himself off.  
“Next time I will tell you what would I do to you,” he heard Dick. Tim whimpered. “Oh, god, you’re making such sexy noises…”  
“Shut it, Dick, I–”

  
\--

  
2014/06/28 | Can I feel between those thighs of yours? | DickTim | 16+

  
Tim admitted he was a little dazed. The Scarecrow’s toxin got him, and he got an injury too, so yes, he was a little dazed.  
“Can I feel between those thighs of yours?” He heard Dick’s question and he lifted his head quickly to look at the man.  
“What?” He asked back lamely. He felt dizzy, and he had to hold on the chair’s armrest to sit straight. Fortunately at that time they were back in the Cave - and Dick was about to treat his injuries.  
“I asked you to show me your thigh, you’ve got a very ugly cut there.”  
“Oh, right,” Tim mumbled, then he turned his leg to let Dick get a better view. “I don’t feel too well, Dick,” he whimpered then. The man looked up at him and gave him a soft, reassuring smile.  
“I know, darling. I promise I’ll be quick and you can rest soon. But I have to treat your wounds first and give something against the toxin.”  
Tim nodded to show he understood it.  
“Thank you.”

  
\--

  
2014/06/28-30 | I wouldn’t tell you to stop | DickTim | 16+

  
It was around 2 am when Tim got the text. He didn’t sleep, not even was sleepy, he was busy with solving old or cold cases - like he was usually. Work as long as he could, then fall into an unconscious sleep. His phone buzzed and he reached out for it instinctively.  
[text] I want to be there with you. I would hug you gently, then pull closer tightly. I would smell your hair, then kiss your neck.  
Hm, bored on patrol? Tim smile, he couldn’t think it about twice, he replied immediately.  
[text] I wouldn’t tell you to stop - TD  
It took less than an hour for Dick to get to Tim’s. He went in an open left window. He was still wearing his costume when he stepped behind Tim and wrapped him into his arms. He pressed his face to the teen’s neck.  
“I’ve missed you,” he mumbled into Tim’s skin. Tim smiled.  
“I’ve missed you too.”

  
\--

  
2014/06/30 | You want it, don’t you? | DickTim | 16+  
AN: after the „I know you like me, don’t deny it”

Dick slid a hand up on Tim’s back, the other dug into the teen’s hair as he deepened the kiss. Tim whimpered and he kissed Dick back more and more eager. Dick’s hand slid lower on the teen’s back to his butt and squeezed it gently. He oulled him closer. Tim could feel Dick was hard. He was sure it was partly because he was tired, but his blood started to boil from the feeling Dick wanted him. He moaned into the kiss softly.  
“You want it, don’t you?” He heard Dick’s whisper, his lips brushed his ear, his voice was husky.  
“Who wouldn’t want it with Nightwing?” Tim asked back, trying to hide his embarrassement.  
“I’m serious, Tim,” he answered. Tim felt ashamed a little bit. He blushed.  
“I’m sorry, I’m nervous,” he mumbled. Dick laughed softly.  
“Why? Don’t.” He pulled away and cupped Tim’s face with a hand. He stroked the cheek gently.  
“I chose you.” If it possible, Tim blushed even more, his face was bright red.  
“That’s exactly why,” he whispered. Dick smiled at him, then he kissed him softly again.  
“I’m the luckiest dude in the world because of you,” he whispered to Tim’s lips.  
“Beacuse you have me?”  
Dick shook his head gently. “No. Because you love me back.”

  
\--

  
2014/06/30 | You’re so cute when you’re flustered | DickTim | 14+

  
“Dick, I’ve asked you to stop!” Tim yelled at the other, he was over the point where he could remain his calmness. He had founded Dick in his room when he had arrived home, and the man had found his box where he had hid his memories. Most of Dick. Pictures, small gifts, CDs and such.  
“No,” Dick answered simply, trying to hide a wide grin, but he wasn’t too successful. Tim sighed. He took a few deep breaths.  
“Please,” he sounded calm. Dick looked at him, studied his features for a short.  
“I can’t,” he said then with a faked pout. Tim growled.  
“Then give it back,” he said reaching out. Dick lifted his hand higher.  
“Sorry, can’t do that either.”  
“You’re not even sorry!” Tim yelled desperate. Dick chuckled.  
“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”  
Tim tried to retort, he opened his mouth to say something back, then without any word he closed it - a several times. He huffed, Dick chuckled again and he hugged the protesting teen.  
“I love you so much.” Tim tensed, his eyes opened wide; then he relaxed and snuggled into Dick’s arms.  
“Give it back, please,” he murmured and Dick slid the photograph into Tim’s hip-pocket.

  
\--

  
2014/06/30 | I know you like me, don’t deny it | DickTim | 16+

  
AN: after the „I wouldn’t tell you to stop”  
Tim didn’t move, he let him embraced him. He lifted a hand and he stroked gently the man’s hair.  
“Rough day?” he asked softly. Dick shook his head and with that he brushed Tim’s face and neck with his hair.  
“Then what?” Tim kept interrogate the other.  
“Nothing,” Dick mumbled into Tim’s neck. “I’ve just missed you.”  
“Okay,” Tim answered. He wasn’t convinced at all.  
“Am I bothering you?” He asked suddenly.  
“No, of course not,” Tim replied and he tried to move, to turn and wrap his arms around Dick too to make the hug complete.  
“I know you like me, don’t deny it.”  
Tim laughed softly.  
“No,” he answered a little later. “I love you.”  
“Don’t say that.” Dick almost growled.  
“You know well I mean it.” At the next moment Tim felt a warm kiss on his neck, right under his ear. He shivered.  
“Stop,” he whispered. Dick kissed his neck again, then his jaw, then the corner of his lips. Tim held his breath, his whole body was aching to feel Dick’s lips on his own. And it happened. Dick kissed him, pulling him closer. A sigh exploded from Tim, and he kissed him back.

  
\--

  
2014/06/30-07/01 | You have a beautiful name, wanna hear me moan it? | Talon!DickTim | 18+  
AN: please note I have no information about Talon

  
Starlight eased the thick, grey coulds on that night away and clean, dark sky covered the nighty Gotham City. the stranger stood on a rooftop, watching the living city below him. A part of the shadows parted behind him, and a form got closer to him noiseless. He turned and could saww as the form wrapped his gauntleted fingers around a bo staff and extended the weapon as he spoke.  
“Identity yourself,” It was a growl. The stranger grinned.  
“You should itroduce yourself first,” he answered.  
“Don’t say I’ll kick your ass not politely. I’m Red Robin.”  
The stranger grinned again. “I believe you know me well. Well, at least my alterego. By the way mine call me Talon.” The name didn’t ring any bell, but Tim’s face stayed expressionless.  
“Why are you here, Talon?” he asked, taking a step closer.  
“That’s what I would like to know myself as well.”  
“Whose side are you on?” The Talon laughed. softly, but empty.  
“Your every self take things too serious,” he commented, then he continued seeing a glimpse of confusion on Red Robin’s face. “Yes, I know who you are. I recognise your moves and I could recognise them everywhere… Tim.” Red Robin’s eyes narrowed. “No need for the act, Tim. I know you. I trained you. I know sooner what will you do before you even could think about it.”  
“Do you want to test it, Dick?”  
The Talon laughed again.  
“You amuse me. Why not? Yes, let’s give it a try. Come on.”  
Truth be told, Tim didn’t like the whole situation; not at all, but he didn’t really have other choice. He attacked the Talon, doing like he would have wanted to punch his right fist into the mna’s face, while he tried ti out his legs from under him with his bo staff. The man blocked both of his tries and gave him a hit in his stomach. Not too hard, just to feel the care. Tim wobbled and had to take a step back. The Talon enjoyed the fight. His Tim was too obedient and this one struggled so hard, it made him cute.  
He punched Tim again, on the side ribs, and before the teen could bend forward squeezing his hands on his stomach, he placed a forearm under Red Robin’s chin, to his neck and pushed him to the wall, pinning him there with his weight. Tim couldn’t breath, he saw stars.  
“You know,” the Talon purred. “I’ve always thought you’ve a beautiful name, Tim, wanna hear me moan it?”  
Tim couldn’t answer, he tried to squirm. Dick grinned.  
“Guess it would be better if I made you moan mine.” He pressed a knee between Tim’s legs. The teen’s breath hitched. Oh, so he wants him to moan this way. He squirmed again.  
“Promise me you will be a good boy,” the Talon purred with a grin. He reached back with his free hand and he pulled off his mask.  
“Bite me!” Tim moaned angrily.  
“Gladly,” Dick answered, then he leaned to Tim’s neck, moved his arm away and bit the teen’s skin. He wasn’t too successful, and he rather kissed him. The Talon grabbed the zipper of Red Robin’s suit and he pulled it down to expose Tim’s chest. He hummed and he dug his face under the loosened costume and he kissed Tim’s neck again. The teen couldn’t help, but moaned softly. He could feel Dick grinned against his skin.  
“You like this?” He whispered and kissed him again as he pressed harder his knee to Tim’s groin. Dick chuckled. “Excuse me, you asked me to bite you,” he said softly and he bit Tim’s neck sharply. He moaned.  
“This is going to be so much fun,” he stated, then he grabbed tim’s chin, pulled him closer and he kissed him. Hungrily and rough. His tongue slid over Tim’s lips, forcing them part and he pushed his tongue into the teen’s mouth. He tasted him, sucked and nibbed. Tim tried to push him away. Dick laughed.  
“Stop fighting, Timothy, you want it,” he purred and he moved his knee. “I can feel how hard you are for it.”  
“Dick, please,” Tim whimpered.  
“I can’t stop myself if you’re asking me this nicely. The sounds you make are too sweet.” He kissed Tim again, and this time he couldn’t help himself, he kissed him back.  
“Hot damn,” Dick whispered on a husky voice when he pulled away when they were out of air. “You’re good. Your Dick is a lucky bastard.”  
“He doesn’t want me,” Tim panted. Dick grinned.  
“Well, I do.” He pulled the zipper lower, and he slid a hand into the loose costume. He pulled away almost immediately, got the gauntlet’s fingers betweet his teeth and he pulled it off. He dropped it on the ground and he slid his hand back. He wanted to feel Tim’ skin, and oh, yes, it was freaking hot under his touch. He couldn’t grin, he kissed Tim again while he started to stroke the heated skin. Tim moaned softly into the rough kiss, he arched his back and he rolled his hips. Dick grinned this time.  
“That’ it, baby, fuck my thigh, you are allowed to do it,” he purred. Tim blushed, he felt ashamed, but he couldn’t gather his strength to stop. Even.  
“Aren’t you a little horny and kinky?” He teased.  
“Sh-shut up,” Tim moaned. Dick grinned again, then he leaned back to him to kiss him again. Tim kissed him back eagerly.  
“Dick,” he pulled away. “This is… it’s not enough,” he whispered panting. Dick chuckled.  
“If I’m going back to my reality, I will bring you back with myself,” he said, then he tilted his head. “What do you want?”  
Tim whimpered. Dick brushed a nipple and Tim’s body tensed, he moaned loudly.  
“I have asked you a question, Timothy.” Tim whimpered again. “If you don’t tell, I can’t fulfil your desires.”  
Dick’s breath was hot against Tim’s neck, he kissed it softly, then he moved his lips lower and he licked a nipple. Tim’s cock twitched and he shivered.  
“Do you want me to fuck you, Timothy?”  
“Yes,” Tim whispered. He could sink into the ground.  
“Right here and right now?” Dick’s voice was low and husky.  
“Yes.”  
“Do you want me to making you mine?”  
“Yes.”  
Dick grinned in triumph.

  
\--

  
2014/07/01-02 | Nice ass | DickTim | 16+

  
Dick was sure Tim was doing it on purpose. They were in the Cave - Red Robin’s - and they supposed to work. Or something like that. The computers were on, the several screens ran lists of datas and statistics, soft buzz filled and echoed from the walls as the system was working. And Tim. Dick sighed.

Tim - for some reason, he couldn’t remember why - was bending in front of him - maybe to plug a wire or searching for an usb. All Dick could see was Tim behind in that skintight uniform they all hide their identities and his legs.  
Dick sighed again. Not if he would have wanted to complain because of the view, but he had to admit, it distracted his thoughts away from work. He tilted his heas.  
“Nice ass,” he commented quietly. And Tim turned towards him, looking at him over his shoulder.  
“Did you say something?” he asked, but his bright red blush on his cheeks told he did get what Dick said. The man chuckled.

  
\--

  
2014/07/04 | God, you’re just perfect | DickTim | 16+

  
Tim was still asleep when Dick woke up. He smiled at the younger and carefully breathed a kiss on his temple. He didn’t want to wake Tim up, he deserved a little more rest. Dick climbed out of the bed and quietly left the bedroom.  
He was in the kitchen, wearing a loose shirt and a comfy sweatpants and he was making breakfast when Tim appeared. Dick turned to him, and as he saw the teen, he forgot about the breakfast, the coffee, everything and he was just staring at the other. He moaned finally. Tim was blinking at the shiny world sleepily, the t-shirt he was wearing was cranky, a bit big for him, his hair was messy.  
“What?” he asked tired and he tipped to Dick to get a cup of coffee to himself.  
“God, you’re just perfect,” Dick whispered. Tim glanced at him and blushed. He took a sip from the coffee.  
“Dick, I haven’t even washed my face,” he answered.  
“That doesn’t matter,” Dick shook his head, and Tim didn’t know what to answer. Dick extended a hand towards him, calling him. And Tim put the cup down and he went to hug Dick. the man wrapped his arms gladly around the slim body and pulled him closer. Tim snuggled into the arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like me to post each short work in different chapters because it would be more comfortable to read, please let me know
> 
> \--
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
